the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cake Lady
Of course, naturally, it would be him that had to go home alone. For a majority of the night, Elias had been spending his time enjoying what was a general consensus of perhaps too much alcohol in some dingy alleyway bar. He was as elegant as barflies could have been, considering; but even though he was alone, that didn't mean there wasn't a party. In fact, the current location was as rowdy as these things come in. God, someone could get smacked right upside the head with a chair if they didn't watch their back close enough! Eventually, though and as all these things do, the ruckus began to die down, and the man embarked on his journey through the streets of Bethnal Green to half-stagger home, to the Society. Slummy streets were slowly beginning to become more dignified buildings as he walked, but Elias had too little of his wits to take notice. Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia had decided to go' get materials to recreate the machine that had brought her here. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she was going to find it! As she walked she saw a man who looked a lot like her husband did sometimes. Translation- he looked drunk. And he looked familiar. She walked over to him, her quest for materials abandoned.* sir, do you need help getting home...? *through his drunk eyes it most likely looked like she was a teenager, which she usually did, but someone drunk might find it hard to see the maturity in her word choice and actions.* Decipherer: Elias squints at the... teenager?, his head tilting. She looked vaguely familiar, though in all fairness, he'd seen a lot of faces. He chalked it up to a faint resemblance and shook his head, a grin appearing. "Hmm? No, I'm f- fine." Alicia Ghast:' Oh... okay... are you sure...?' Decipherer: "Uh-huh." He giggles. Alicia Ghast:' ... where do you live?' Decipherer: The -- ... hey, I'm, uh, not answering that!" Alicia Ghast:' I'm helping you get home! I'm a girl, you think I'm gonna' rob you? Decipherer: "I don't know you!" Alicia Ghast:' I recognize you... you live at the society?' Decipherer: "... Maaaybe." Alicia Ghast:' That's a yes. So do I!' Decipherer: "Wait, do you really?!" Alicia Ghast:' Yes!' Decipherer: He squints again. "... Oh, yeaaaah. I do know you!" Alicia Ghast:' Alicia Ghast, sir.' Decipherer: His face screws up with thought. "Cake lady?" Alicia Ghast:' Mhm!' Decipherer: "... You're that baker lady my brother likes?" Alicia Ghast: Your brother? Yeah! (I'm surprised you reacted so well to a drunk guy...~) *frowns* why do you say that? (Well when your husband comes home drunk, he-) Shut up! Decipherer: He tilts his head in confusion, "Hmm?" Alicia Ghast:' The Narrator...' Decipherer: "... Wha?" Alicia Ghast:' Nothing.' Decipherer: "... Umm, alright!" Alicia Ghast:' You need help getting home?' Decipherer: "Haha, that'd be nice." Alicia Ghast:' Alright. Come on!' Decipherer: Elias quickly falls into step behind Alicia, only narrowly avoiding falling flat on his face... numerous times. Alicia Ghast:' *she caught him every time, used to this.*' Decipherer: Bubbly laughter escapes him each and every time. "Thanks!" Alicia Ghast:' Of course...' Decipherer: Together, the two arrive at the Society. He turns to face Alicia with a wide grin and half-lidded eyes, but despite his drunkenness, he seems rather spritely. "Thank you!" He throws his arms around the woman in a grateful hug. Alicia Ghast:' *she smiled, about to respond. When he came for a hug it' startled her and she winced, worried he was going to hurt her. She Decipherer: He giggles and pulls away before stumbling up the steps. He opens the door and pauses, waiting for her to enter. Alicia Ghast:' *she walked through the door, laughing nervously*' Decipherer: He doesn't catch onto this and strides in behind her, closing the door with a laugh. "Alrightey! I should probably head up to my room." Alicia Ghast:' Probably!' Decipherer: He pats her shoulder with a grin, "Thanks for helping me, cake lady!" Alicia Ghast:' No problem...' Decipherer: With that, he sets off to find his room. Obtained From Drinking Buddies Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Tales from the ER